


Rockable

by Diemore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Undecided Relationship(s), dont mess with him, galra heritage, he will gut you, keith finds a baby galra and takes care of it, mommy! keith, protective! keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemore/pseuds/Diemore
Summary: Keith's day was already going down under the moment he woke up, getting a mission with the rest of the team and fighting with a rock doesn't make it any better, but maybe the bundle he found wailing in a cold dark cave could?





	Rockable

**Author's Note:**

> Really shouldn't start a new series, but.. eh

"Keith, what have you found so far?"

The five paladins have been going on a mission to go investigate an abandoned planet. it seemed recently deserted. Last night when Pidge was looking at her laptop there were strange radiation coming from the planet. When Pidge went to Allura to alarm her about it, she decided that the paladins could use it as a mission to find out about it, so they did.

The planet -While abandoned- looked very alive, when the castle flew over it looked strangely similar to earth, well almost. instead of actual earth and grass and such there was only sand. It looked a little like the sahara, but it wasn't unbearably hot, in fact it was a little cold on it.

The paladins couple off to each find a place there own to research. Pidge has gone to the east to researcher there since most radiations came from there. Lance and Hunk joined to search for any surviving people, Shiro went to the west and Keith lastly went to the south where it was the warmest.

These few days Keith seems to caught some sort of cold or something. He often felt like he was freezing and irritated -way more then normal- He didn't train anymore and stayed in his room wrapped around in a blanket. When called for dinner he took the sheet with him. Lance called him out on it one time and Keith threw his altean tea - which was extremely hot and disgusting- on his face.

There was a lot of screaming, mostly from Lance, but Keith just shrugged at it - He was later forced to apologize to Lance after Shiro gave him a hour long lecture- Thanks to that Lance got a burned cheek which is now a dark spot on his face after two month of healing it. No one dared to make a comment on his blanket after that anymore.

The team however did began to grow a but wary of his behavior, but struggled it off as his galra side coming out.

"Nothing here, Shiro!" Keith looked around him but there wasn't much around him except ground and a couple of caves. There were a bunch of rocks around him. The water had a weird texture to it. It looked awfully purple with a mixture of white in it. The ground didn't look much different then on earth, same color and all. it however did feel a lot harder, almost like you're walking on metal. "How about you? Did you find anything?"

Keith bend down to have a feel at the ground and tried to get a rock to come loss, only to fall down on the progress. Keith growled down at the rock, stood up again and kicked it as hard as he could, it backfired and ended up with him becoming a screaming, swearing mess. "Stupid, mother fucking little-" Keith's screaming got interrupted. "Keith!" Shiro's voice tried to get his attention "what!" Keith, still in pain, yelled back. A sigh came before an answer

"Keith.. What are you doing?" Shiro asked him.

It was then that Keith realized how stupid he would have looked if somebody saw him, he was glad that the group got separated before this all happened. "n..nothing, sorry, what were you saying before " Keith fumbled a bit with hid fingers as he began walking around again. Glaring at the rock as he passed it.

"There isn't much around here either. Keith, who were you yelling at? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Shiro's worried voice filled in his ear and he forced himself to calm down a bit. I'm fine Shiro I just, tripped of something."

"Alright, if your sure" - I am - "Then I'll fill you in on what Lance, Hunk and Pidge found so far." Keith heard Shiro breath in for a second before he got filled with information. "Lance and hunk didn't find any people on this planet, they however did find out that people lived there, not to long ago. The planet we're on is called "Quetheon" they send the information out to Allura, she's now searching info on this place. Other than that they said that the village has not been abandon but attacked. There was a lot of blood, but no bodies. They found it disturbing, they didn't find anything else "

The galra most likely visited here recently then, we probably shouldn't be here right now, Keith shook his head at the thought, hopefully they're already long gone. Shiro's voice continued in the con "Pidge said that she hasn't found anything yet. The signal apparently kept appearing and disappearing every five minutes or so" A sigh filled in the con "I think it's about time we return to the ship. What about it buddy?" Keith smiled at how tired Shiro sounded. The moment Shiro touched his bed he'll pass out, no doubt.

"On it, sir!" Keith heard Shiro chuckled before their connection went out. Keith took out his map and began moving back to where came from. Before he could even move a step a loud cry shoots out from one of the many caves. the instant he heard the sound he pulled out his baynard and turned around quickly. He stood still for a second trying to see were that sound came from. He heard a loud cry coming from a cave again, this time much louder than the last one.

Keith sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead, his head was starting to hurt pretty badly.I seriously don't need this right now, all I want it to go to the castle, eat and go to bed, Keith thoughts were interrupted by a cry once again, making Keith groan out load before giving up and moved towards the sound.

Keith stood in front of a cave, after he looked at several other caves for the sound only to see them empty. This was the last one and god he hoped that the sound came from he. I need a vacation, Keith's last thought was before he walked in the cave. It wasn't all to dark in it, surprisingly. Keth walked in the cave slowly looking around him. The farther he went the brighter the cave began to glow.

Oh you have got to be kidding me.. Keith muttered under his breath.

The loud noise came again but this time Keith actual knew where it came from. The sound came from a baby, It was bundled up in a blanket. The baby had light purple skin and large ears coming from his head, they were leaning down. I'ts mouth was wide open from his wailing and showed his sharp teeth, they weren't really all that sharp actually. They looked similar to cat teeth. The baby was fisting both his hands and was swinging them violently up and down. Keith would have thought it was a galra if it wasn't for the fact that as soon as Keith stepped near it the baby stopped crying and open his eyes. 

Startled Keith walked a few steps back. big green eyes focused on Keith, surprisingly the irritation he felt earlier went away but that didn't stop him from freaking out a bit Keith hastily connected his con with shiro again. "Shiro? Shiro are you still there ?"

"Keith? What wrong, Keith"

"Shiro, I think we have a situation on our hand. A very, very big situation" Keith choked out as he bend down to hold the baby. When he looked down again he found at that the baby was sleeping awfully peaceful in his arms.

Well.. atleast one of us is getting some sleep now. Keith sighed as he began walking out of the cave towards the path back to the ship, to give the rest of the team the news.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks highly appropriated! don't forget to subscribe!
> 
> follow me on:  
> Tumblr| Nowritena  
> Twitter| @Li_azx 
> 
> Thank you♡


End file.
